freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Business Trip
"Family Business Trip" is the first episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on September 22, 2015. Synopsis When Louis is forced to bring his family on a business trip to Gator World, Jessica learns the art of relaxation and Eddie takes on the "Death Roll". Meanwhile, Evan loses his last baby tooth but isn't ready to join the big kid club. Plot The episode begins with Evan doing a recap of season one; it is then shown that he is signing this in a kid's yearbook, at the yearbook signings at the end of the school year. Emery is at his table, signing yearbooks with his "autographs" to all of the girls who love him at the school. Eddie is saying goodbye to Nicole, sad because of the fact that she will be leaving next year. He later talks to his friends, telling them that he will be doing something amazing over the summer for next year, but they warn him that he needs to bring proof that he did that or else he will be shunned for lying like "Fake Kay Anderson". Eddie tells them that he's "pumped" for the next year, referencing to him getting a new pair of '95 Reebok pumps. Eddie spends his entire summer, sitting on the couch and watching TV, to keep his pumps preserved until he sees a horrifying news report from Ed Lover, announcing that Jo Stockman has been seen wearing those exact shoes and that they are no longer cool anymore. Louis is getting ready for a business trip and shows Jessica that he bought a new Sharkskin suit for work, hoping that this will me a more notable characteristic about his person than being Chinese but Jessica doesn't think it will work. She then gives the kids Evan their new clothes which comes as a dismay to Evan and Eddie. Eddie because he needs some new cool clothing, but all of his shirts have pictures of people such as Jefferson Starship and Reading Rainbow, simply because they were black, and Evan because he is getting shoes with laces instead of Velcro, which means that he is growing into a "big boy" and is no longer he "baby" of the family. Honey comes to visit Jessica for their next book club but she is stressed out because of all the work she's been doing. Honey suggests that they go on vacation, but she laughs in her face because of this. Louis calls her, asking where his suspenders are and she so comes into the closet to find them for him, and notices that his swim trunks are missing. She gets suspicious about this "family business trip" that he's going on and confronts him about it, asking him he brought along things like swim trunks and tennis balls, suspecting that he's going on a vacation. Louis continues to deny this and says that they're just having their business meeting at a very nice place. Eddie overhears that they're going to "Gator World" and gets excited, because of a ride called The Death Roll, which would gain his popularity at school. Jessica decides to have the entire family come along for Louis' little "Family Business Trip". Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Luna Blaise as Nicole Ellis *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson Guest Cast *Sarah Baker as Gator Carol *Riki Lindhome as Arielle *Rob Riggle as Gator Dan *Marques Ray as Gator Octavio *Ed Lover as Ed Lover *Dash Williams as Brian Pew *Ava Acres as Fake Kate *Leah Benner as Girl *Alexander Guder as Kid on Stretcher *Robert Riechel Jr. as Bald Guy *Justice Griffin as Kid #2 *Paul Nobrega as Businessman #2 *Bill Stevenson as Businessman #3 *Raj Desai as Businessman #4 *John Grady as Businessman #5 *Michael Albala as Businessman #6 *Bernardo Verdugo as Businessman #7 *Jude Binkley as Student (uncredited) *Kadah Binkley as Student (uncredited) *Marielle Caldwell as Park Girl / Guest (uncredited) *Helena Claussen as Kid at Gator World (uncredited) *David Cohen as Businessman (uncredited) *Hunter Cudini as Park Guest (uncredited) *Paris Cudini as Park Girl / Guest (uncredited) *Maxwell Gigante as Student (uncredited) *Sevena Ivey as Sad Friend (uncredited) *Amanda LaCount as Park Guest (uncredited) *Raam Weinfeld as Park Guest (uncredited) *William Yuen Yee as Amusement Park Guest (uncredited) Trivia *As of this episode, Chelsey Crisp and Lucille Soong, the actresses of Honey and Grandma Huang respectively, have been promoted from guest cast to the main cast. *This is the first episode not to feature Eddie Huang's adult narration, having left the show due to his dislike of the show for not accurately portraying his story as the show was meant to be based on his life. *Louis mentions getting tax advice from Scottie Pippen. ("Very Superstitious") Quotes Gallery Spaceship Earth (1995).png Eddie's Reeboks.jpg Eddie's 1995 Reeboks.jpg 1995 Reeboks.jpg Evan (2x1).jpg Eddie (2x1).jpg Evan & Emery (2x1).jpg Evan & Emery (Season 2).jpg Evan & Eddie (2x1).jpg Eddie's Summer Vacation.jpg Eddie Huang (2x1).jpg Evan, Emery & Eddie (2x1).jpg Louis & Grandma Huang (2x1).jpg Eddie & Louis (2x1).jpg Louis & Eddie (2x1).jpg Eddie & Louis Huang (2x1).jpg Jenny & Emery (2x1).jpg Evan, Eddie & Emery (2x1).jpg Shocked Eddie.jpg Eddie & 1995 Reeboks.jpg Eddie and his Reeboks.jpg Disappointed Eddie.jpg Eddie Huang.jpg Jessica & Honey (2x1).jpg Honey & Jessica (2x1).jpg Family Business Trip.jpg Emery & Jenny (2x1).jpg Jessica & Louis (2x1).jpg Louis & Jessica (2x1).jpg Gator World Parking Lot.jpg Louis (2x1).jpg Evan, Jessica & Gator Carol.jpg Evan & Jessica (2x1).jpg Evan, Jessica and Gator Carol.jpg Gator Carol, Evan & Jessica.jpg Ian Chen & Forrest Wheeler (Family Business Trip).jpg|Behind the scenes Lynn Shelton (Family Business Trip BTS).jpg|Behind the scenes Lynn Shelton (Family Business Trip) BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2